


Welcome Distractions

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Severus has an end-of-term paper to finish. Regulus is more of a distraction than a help.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Welcome Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 [snapecase](https://snapecase.livejournal.com/).  
> I want to add that both characters are of-age for the content, despite them still being in school. Severus is eighteen and Regulus is seventeen. :)

_**THE PSYCHOLOGICAL IMPLICATIONS OF ANIMAGUS TRANSFORMATION  
By Severus T. Snape** _

Severus had been sitting and staring at the parchment for what felt like weeks. His lower back ached from slouching in his seat, and his eyes were beginning to blur. His mind was also, unfortunately, completely blank.

What _were_ the psychological implications of willingly transforming into a randomly selected animal? The wizarding world wasn't exactly big on psychological assessments, as far as he could tell. Which was a bit of a shame, really, considering how fascinating a true psychologist would probably find many of the people he had met in his seven years of schooling. He shook his head. Getting distracted wasn't good.

"Severus!"

_Speaking of distractions_ … Severus cleared his throat and cast his gaze towards Madame Pince, whose head had turned sharply towards him.

"Regulus," he muttered. "I do wish you would keep your voice down. I need to be here in order to study. Being thrown out for disturbing the peace would be rather detrimental."

Regulus scoffed as he took the chair opposite Severus. "That old bat needs to get a life." Frowning, he leant forward, his eyes fixed on the parchment before Severus. " _The Psychological Implications of Animagus Transformation._ Well, that sounds… fun."

Severus sighed. "Is there something you wanted, or are you just here to annoy me?"

He didn't like the sparkle that entered Regulus' eyes at the question. Shifting in his seat, he returned his attention to the stack of books on the table beside him.

"Let me help you study."

Severus' head snapped up. "What?"

The sparkle to Regulus' eyes seemed to intensify as he smiled. It was… disconcerting.

"Let me help you study," he repeated, leaning further forward, his smile widening. "I can be of use to you in more than one way, you know."

Severus' breath left him as Regulus licked his lips. This _thing_ they had – whatever it was – was very new. He was still adjusting to the idea that someone could be interested in him in _that_ way, but Regulus seemed determined that he would adjust quickly.

"Well?" Regulus reached across the table, his smile turning devious. His fingers lightly brushed the back of Severus' hand. "What do you say?"

Clearing his throat, Severus frowned. "I need to finish this."

"You haven't even started it."

" _Exactly_!" Severus winced when Madame Pince glared at him. "Exactly. This is my end-of-term paper. Hell, it's my end-of-school paper. I don't have that long to finish it and it's not even started."

Regulus' fingers began to trace a pattern across the back of Severus' hand. Unable to help it, his gaze dropped to them, following as they moved.

Regulus' hands had been a major part of Severus' attraction to him from the very beginning. They appeared very elegant, with their pale skin, long fingers, and perfectly rounded nails. Closer inspection, however, revealed slight callouses on the palms where Regulus had spent years gripping his broomstick. To Severus, his hands represented the dichotomy of Regulus himself: perfectly polished smoothness on the outside, but hidden just beneath the surface, he was rough, and demanding. It drove Severus wild.

"Severus?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Severus pulled his hand back. Fixing his eyes on the paper, he frowned.

"I have to study."

"Right, then. I'll help."

Severus would have groaned if he didn't know it would just encourage Regulus more. Movement in his peripheral vision told him that Regulus had moved to the chair to his side rather than across the table from him.

"What first?"

"If I knew that, I would not still be sitting here staring at a piece of blank parchment, would I?"

"No need to get snippy with me. Now, look…"

Regulus leant closer, his shoulder brushing against Severus'. Whatever scent he was wearing sent Severus' head spinning. Deep and rich, it caused his nose to tingle. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath, enjoying the rush of pleasure that coursed through him in response.

"Are you paying attention?" Regulus was still leaning close to him, but now he was frowning. His eyebrows rose as if in question as he nodded towards the parchment. "You said you needed to study."

Pressing his lips together, Severus sighed. "I do."

"And?"

"And your arrival distracted me."

Regulus' quiet laugh sent a shiver straight down Severus' spine. His eyes crinkled and he shook his head, causing his hair to flop over his forehead.

"Severus. Is it truly _my_ fault that you are so horny that you take every innocent gesture to be a sexual one?"

Several seconds passed in complete silence as Regulus' words sank in. Severus soon broke it, however, by beginning to splutter indignantly.

" _Innocent_? You? Since when – you have _never_ –" He cut himself off with a gusty sigh as Madame Pince cleared her throat pointedly. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. When he felt as though he could control his tone, he began again. "Tell me, Regulus. Tell me exactly how many _uses_ you could be to me."

He knew he had said the wrong thing when the sparkle returned to Regulus' eyes. His fingers found the back of Severus' hand once again as he smiled slowly.

"Do you want me to reiterate the _many_ times I have been 'of use' to you recently?" Shifting closer still brought Regulus within kissing distance. He licked his lips again. "Because I could. In minute detail."

Severus stopped breathing. His entire body buzzed with a _want_ that he had no hope of suppressing as he stared into Regulus' deep grey eyes. As images from the previous few times they had been together rushed through his mind, he could feel himself hardening in his trousers. His gaze dropped to Regulus' lips.

"Reg…"

Regulus, the bastard, pulled back. "Get some studying done and I'll reward you."

Blinking as he frowned, Severus tried to clear the confusion from his mind. "What?"

"Get some studying done and I'll reward you," Regulus repeated, grinning. "Which stack in here do you find the sexiest? Potions? Transfiguration? No, wait. It's the Dark Arts section, right? Kinky bugger."

Severus' mind hadn't yet caught up with what Regulus was saying. Shaking his head as confusion clouded his mind, he glanced around, making sure no one would hear them.

" _What_ are you talking about?"

Severus' body tingled with anticipation as Regulus leant closer once again. Regulus placed one hand high on Severus' thigh and squeezed gently.

"Severus, if you get some of this paper written, I will make you come so hard you forget your own name. Clear enough?"

Severus' breath rushed out of him in an almost-moan. Sitting up straight, he rocked his hips forward, forcing Regulus' fingers to brush against his hard cock.

"If you think I can concentrate on study _now_ , you're insane."

Regulus' responding chuckle sent a shiver down Severus' spine. Shifting in his seat, he deliberately rocked forward again, earning himself another squeeze of his thigh.

"If you manage it, I'll do more than just make you come. How is that?"

There was such promise to Regulus' voice that Severus' mind began throwing images at him at such a rapid pace that he had to close his eyes. What could that even mean, 'more' than making him come? Twice, maybe? He knew he was capable of that, as most eighteen-year-olds were. But he was not to find out, it seemed, as Regulus nudged him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well?"

"You'd better fucking well keep that promise, or…"

"Or what? You'll tell McGonagall on me?"

"No." Severus leant close. "I'll tell your brother what we've been up to. _In minute detail_."

Regulus began to laugh quietly again. "Go right ahead. You think I care about his opinion of me? Or the person I choose to be with?" He slid his hand around to the inside of Severus' thigh. "If I want to fuck you right here in the middle of the library, then I bloody well will, no matter what anyone else thinks. You understand me?"

Severus swallowed harshly. "Reg–"

"But first, studying. What's first?"

Severus groaned. "I hate you."

Regulus let out an amused sound. "I have very physical proof that that is not the case." Leaning back into his own chair, he removed his hand from Severus' thigh. "Now. Tell me what you need."

_A blow job._

"That book you're leaning on."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "This one? It's about bugs."

Clearing his throat, Severus tried to force himself to focus on something other than his cock. Given time, he knew, his erection would go away. He just had to give himself that time.

"Yes, it is. Think about it. Most Animagi are common animals, right? Dogs, cats, the occasional forest animal. I've even read of people who have become frogs or toads. But what if you spent all that time and hard work only to transform into a beetle? Or a slug? Or a worm? A person's Animagus form is supposedly a representation of their inner self, right? How would it affect you mentally to discover that your 'inner self' was a dung beetle?"

Regulus took a few seconds to consider what Severus had told him. Adjusting his position, Severus waited impatiently for a response.

"That's good."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact…" Regulus paused, his eyes glazing over for a few seconds. "There has to be other examples of people who simply cannot deal with their transformation. Not just for mental reasons – like discovering they are a dung beetle, yes – but also for, say, religious reasons. Hindus consider cows sacred, right? And pigs are considered unclean in at least Judaism, if not more religions. What if someone from one of those religions turned into a cow, or a pig?"

A sensation as though a light was going off in the back of his mind hit Severus at that second, causing him to smile. Grabbing the book, he opened it to a page he had marked.

"You know, I was just going to go with 'oh no, I'm an inner slug', but _this_ is much better!" Laying the book out flat, he pointed to the picture. "This is a leopard slug. The biggest in the world that I know of. Like all slugs, however, it has something special about it: it has both sets of sexual organs. I can also use that in the paper, if the religion thing doesn't work out."

Severus gradually forgot about his cock over the next few hours. He and Regulus scoured the textbooks for any and all information they could find on the implications of such transformations. When it came to Animagus transformations, the information about Judaism was much scarcer than that of Hinduism, but neither were very easy to find even when it came to just regular information. Severus assumed it was due to the fact that, for most of recorded British history, the overwhelming choice of religion had been some form of Christianity. The Muggle side of his own family were staunch Catholics, he knew, but he had rejected the idea.

The study of the physical properties of Animagus forms was much easier to find. As it turned out, there had been people who had turned into unusual animals. One man had been a dragon, a woman had turned into a worker bee, and another man had been an ant drone. Unfortunately, there had been no recorded cases of people specifically turning into slugs, which would have been perfect for Severus' needs.

"Well, the ant drone is a little interesting, don't you think?" Regulus leant closer so he could read over Severus' shoulder. "They live for a week, with their sole purpose being to impregnate a future queen. Imagine that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Imagine what? Living for only a week?"

"No." Regulus' eyes had glazed over again, although it seemed that this time it was for a completely different reason. "One entire week where the only thing you had to do was fuck someone. Or, just lazing around and being fucked."

Watching as Regulus leant back into his chair, obviously lost in the idea, Severus smiled. Regulus was not classically handsome. He didn't have the square jaw, the above average height, nor the bright blue eyes that people generally considered attractive. Not that he was one to speak, but still. He was not the one looking at his own face in the middle of–

"Severus?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Severus refocussed. "Yes?"

Regulus was still leaning back in his chair. He was _definitely_ not focussed on the study that needed to be done, however. His lips were parted and his eyes hooded as he stared at Severus.

"Can you imagine?" His gaze dropped down to Severus' lap. "One entire week of just…"

Severus took a proper look at him as he paused. He had, of course, seen this kind of look from Regulus before, but it had always been in private.

"Hey, _no_."

Regulus' eyes returned to Severus' face. He blinked at him for a few seconds before licking his lips again.

"'No' you can't imagine it, or…?"

" _No_ , you are not distracting me again." Severus returned his attention to his work, determinedly ignoring Regulus and his heated look. "We're finally getting somewhere with this. I need you thinking with one head at a time, thank you."

"Oh, I am thinking with one head–"

"The wrong one." Severus shivered as Regulus brushed his fingers deliberately along the back of his hand. "Regulus–"

"You're no fun."

With the progress of the study session, it seemed Regulus was losing his ability to concentrate rather quickly. He leant close to Severus, and was constantly touching him. By the time Severus thought he was maybe halfway through the paper, his entire body was buzzing with a heat that was distracting him more and more often. Throwing himself back against the chair, he sighed.

"So… The religion thing didn't pan out, but I believe you should be able to keep it for yourself for next year. A full year should be more than enough time to study up on the implications there. I assume you will be doing Transfiguration?"

Regulus hummed. He was still staring down at the last of the textbooks they had been working from, his wavy hair falling across his face. It seemed to Severus that his entire body was tense, his shoulders hunched, and his back stiff. Unable to help himself, Severus reached out to brush the hair back behind Regulus' ear.

"Reg?"

When Regulus relaxed his shoulders, it was visible. Taking a deep breath, he leant back against the back of the chair and stretched his arms above his head. Severus' eyes immediately fell to the sliver of skin revealed when his shirt rode up his stomach. The reason Regulus had tracked him down in the first place rose to the forefront of his mind as the almost constant heat he had been feeling for the past few hours returned to his stomach.

"Are you ready for your reward?"

A pleasurable sense of anticipation jolted through Severus at the look in Regulus' eyes. "Reward?"

A small smile curved Regulus' lips. "Yes, Severus. I promised to reward you if you got some of this paper done. Remember?" Leaning closer, Regulus dropped his voice to a whisper. " _I will make you come so hard you forget your own name._ Ring any bells?"

Severus' mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. His heart began to hammer in his chest and his hands clenched. Of course he remembered Regulus' promise, but there had been a small voice in the back of his mind telling him not to get his hopes up.

"I, uh…" Severus cut a glance back to Madame Pince, who had been watching them the entire afternoon. "In here?"

The chuckle Regulus responded with sent a shiver down Severus' spine. "Well, she can join in if she really wants, but I would much prefer to have you to myself. Come on."

With that, he rose from his seat and marched off into the stacks, just as he had multiple times that day, in order to bring back some more books. With another quick glance over to see whether Madame Pince suspected anything, Severus followed.

Regulus' path through the stacks made no sense. He went down one aisle, up another, then crossed between three before finally turning around. Severus had no real idea of where they were, but he figured that was the point.

"Reg, I–"

He was cut off by Regulus practically pouncing on him. They stumbled backwards together until Severus' back hit the shelf behind him. He let out a muffled sound of protest, but Regulus didn't stop.

"I promised a reward, Sev," he murmured against Severus' lips. "And I'm going to deliver."

Severus couldn't catch up to the pace Regulus set. His mouth opened to allow Regulus' tongue entrance as he crashed their lips together again, but that was all the control he had over the situation. Regulus pressed close, moulding their bodies together. Severus could feel the hard length of him pressed against his hip, but his hand was swatted away when he reached for it.

"Not yet." Regulus' voice was breathless. "Later."

Instead, it was Regulus who reached for Severus' cock. He didn't bother undoing Severus' trousers, but that didn't matter. What did matter was that he was finally receiving the stimulation he had been craving for what now felt like weeks. Severus moaned into the kiss as Regulus began to rub him through his trousers.

Pleasure built quickly in his stomach. Regulus had always been good at this, and the rapid pace and sense of urgency seemed to help Severus along. His breath quickened with each stroke of Regulus' hand. By the time he was letting out little moans and whimpers with each breath, Severus was more than ready to come. It was then that Regulus pulled back.

"What–?" Severus blinked. All the heat Regulus had produced between them was leaving him chilled. "What are you doing?"

Regulus grinned. "You need to calm down, Sev."

"Calm–? _What_?" Severus reached automatically to finish himself off, but Regulus grabbed his wrists. "What are you doing?"

Placing both of Severus' hands flat against the shelf behind him, Regulus leant in. "Do you trust me, Severus?"

Severus' hips jerked, trying to find that last little bit of stimulation he needed. When Regulus gave a breathless chuckle, Severus glared.

"What is this?"

"Your reward." Regulus' eyebrows rose when Severus began to struggle. "You'll like this, Sev, I swear. You just have to trust me."

Regulus continued to murmur things to Severus as he cooled down. Severus didn't pay attention to much of it beyond the fact that the urge to come had diminished. Panting, he rested his head on Regulus' shoulder.

"Tell me, Reg, _how_ is this a reward?"

"Because, now…" Regulus paused to murmur a charm that had Severus' trousers and pants falling to puddle around his ankles. " _Now_ , you get to do it again."

Before Severus could ask what he meant, Regulus fell to his knees. The sudden release of his hands nearly had him falling forwards over the top of Regulus, but he caught himself just in time, with the help of Regulus' hands on his hips.

"Ready?"

There was a sparkle to Regulus' eyes as he held Severus steady. Something clicked in the back of Severus' mind as Regulus leant forward to lick up the underside of his cock.

_Delayed release_.

He'd heard of the practice, but had never thought to try it out for himself. Hell, he had only had someone to try _anything_ with for about a month at that point. It seemed that he was going to experience it now, however. Placing his hands in Regulus' hair, he held on tight.

"Reg… _fuck_ …"

Licking and sucking, Regulus took Severus into his mouth. His pace had slowed a little, but was nowhere near what they normally set. Severus closed his eyes as the pleasure began to mount again.

It didn't take long this time. Severus thrust into Regulus' mouth, enjoying the sensations of warmth and wetness and Regulus's soft tongue sliding along the underside of his cock. He had always preferred a blow job over a quick wank. Something about the heat and wetness surrounding him had him close to coming in just a couple of minutes. Add that onto the fact that he had was already so worked up, and he was edging close to orgasm again in a short amount of time. Regulus, of course, knew it.

"Reg, no…" Severus groaned as Regulus pulled back before he could finish. Throwing his head back, Severus tried to catch his breath. "I hate you."

"Once again–" Regulus stroked his fingernails down Severus' cock. "–I have very physical proof of the lie you just told. No touching," he added as Severus slid down to the floor.

Kicking his trousers and pants off properly, Severus merely sat there. His hard cock rested against the join of his hip and stomach, dripping pre-come. Breathing was a bit of a difficulty. His muscles twitched at every small movement Regulus made above him, hoping that movement was a step towards him.

"Are you ready, Sev?"

Staring up at Regulus through glazed eyes, Severus licked his lips. "If you don't let me come, I'll do it myself."

Regulus chuckled as he began to strip off. Severus watched with mounting interest again as pale skin was revealed with each article of clothing removed. Regulus had always been physically appealing to Severus, even if he wasn't the supposed 'classically handsome' man everyone else seemed to desire. Years of Quidditch had honed his body, and the confidence with which he held himself had Severus' head spinning with lust. He reached for him the second Regulus was naked.

"Turn over, Sev."

Severus allowed himself to be manoeuvred into a lying position. He was beginning to catch his breath again as Regulus lay down behind him. One of Regulus' arms curled up beneath them so Severus could rest his head on it. The other moved to grip Severus' hip tightly.

"Ready?"

Huffing out a breath as he felt Regulus' hard cock pressing against his arse, Severus nodded. "Yes. Please."

Regulus cast the preparation and protection charms wandlessly, sending another shiver through Severus. It was a strange position to be in, Severus thought as Regulus ran a hand over his thigh. He didn't see how…

" _Fuck_ …"

Regulus' hand on his thigh had raised his leg, opening him up. Regulus was hot and hard as he entered Severus, shaking a little as he moved slowly.

"Hold on, Sev." Regulus' voice was strained, and shaking just as much as his body was. "Hold on."

"Reg…" Severus' hand twitched towards his cock as Regulus filled him completely. "Hurry up."

A soft laugh was Regulus' only response. He began slowly, much to Severus' annoyance. He gave small thrusts that didn't do much beyond create the sensation of being filled. Regulus swatted at Severus' hand as he again reached for his cock.

"Hold on."

His voice was still strained. Severus arched his back in an attempt to move things along, but Regulus seemed determined. Reaching behind him, Severus grabbed a handful of Regulus' hair and pulled hard enough so he could see Regulus' eyes.

"If you don't fuck me _right now_ –"

"Mmm, demanding today, aren't we?"

Regulus didn't give him the chance to respond. Claiming his lips in a harsh kiss, he began to move. It wasn't long before Severus was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. The pressure that Regulus had been building up was going to come to a spectacular conclusion, he knew. All he needed was that one little touch… Squeezing his muscles around Regulus experimentally, Severus was rewarded with a deep moan.

"Yes, Sev," Regulus panted through another moan. "Yes…"

Arching his back further, Severus moved with Regulus. They were both panting, not bothering to kiss any longer. When Regulus _finally_ began to stroke Severus' cock, it felt as though he was going to explode. His hips jerked as white-hot pleasure rocked through him.

"Reg…"

It was all he managed before slipping over the edge. His body froze as his orgasm overtook him. Panting as his chest constricted and his cock pulsed again and again, Severus' mind went completely blank. He could feel Regulus moving frantically behind him, but he was completely lost.

"Sev?"

Severus had no idea how long they had just been lying there on the floor of the library. His legs ached – as did his arse – but that was no indication of the time. He let out a low hum in response.

"Did you enjoy your reward?"

Severus chuckled quietly. "I'm going to have to get stuck on more papers."

Regulus hummed, his hand stroking along the inside of Severus' thigh. "I'll have to plan ahead, then. You have a potions final coming up that you can pretend to be bad at, right?"


End file.
